Gaara Is Missing
by Mangoissour
Summary: Kazekage Gaara Menghilang, seluruh Sunagakure panik mencari Kazekage mereka. Apakah Gaara di culik oleh organisasi jahat atau... "Sakura aku lupa, pakaian dalammu ada di rak no 3," REVIEW PLEAEE, Another story from Whats wrong with Sakura Haruno


Gaara Is Missing

Publish date : 28 – 01- 2020

Cerita ini masih berhubungan dengan Sick dan What's wrong with Sakura Haruno ya. Bisa di bilang ini kisah lain dari hubungan mereka. Jika belum membaca langsung saja klik dan baca.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ku tunggu , di cerita ini ataupun di cerita yang lain.

Aku suka membaca review kalian, seperti vitamin untuk melanjutkan cerita yang lain.

-sour-

Gaara merengut, menatap tumpukan kertas yang begitu banyak di mejanya, beberapa map-map terbuka, matanya seafoamnya masih menatap layar komputer di hadapannya. Cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong, siang hari yang sangat sunyi.

Gaara menarik nafas, menghembuskannya perlahan, menarik nafas lagi dan mengeluarkannya untuk kesekian kalinya. 'Berapa banyak lagi?' batinnya.

Entah mengapa Gaara mulai memikirkan perkataan Sakura, tentang seorang asisten untuknya.

Memikirkan seorang asisten membuat Gaara sedikit senang, terutama jika wanita berambut merah muda itu yang membantunya. Tetapi Sakura bukanlah wanita Sunagakure.

Menyebalkan, kenapa Sakura bukan Sunagakure saja!

Ia mengalihkan pemandangannya dari layar komputer miliknya, matanya perih akibat terlalu lama melihat layar komputer.

Tetapi memiliki seorang asisten bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk.

Ketukan di pintu, "Kazekage-sama, ini beberapa dokumen yang masih membutuhkan tanda tangan anda,"

Gaara mengeram sedikit, chunin itu sedikit terkejut dengan mood Kazekage mereka yang terkenal kurang ramah.

Ada dua mood Gaara, kesal dan kosong. Hanya dua pilihan itu, jika kau beruntung akan mendapati Gaara sedang mode tenang miliknya, tetapi jika kau sedang sial ia akan menemukan Kazekage mereka yang menatap tajam ketika ia mendapatkan kerjaan tambahan.

Chunin itu segera menaruh kerjaan itu di mejanya dan segera menghilang.

Gaara hanya menatap kerjaan itu dengan malas. Apakah bisa ia menulis surat kaleng kepada dirinya di masa lalu,

_Kepada little pscyho Gaara._

_Jangan menjadi Kazekage! Walaupun ucapan Naruto tentang penerimaan diri, dan kedengarannya menarik. Jangan lakukan itu, jangan mengusulkan diri ketika Kursi Kazekage kosong, biar Kankurou atau Temari saja yang mengisinya!_

_Persetan dengan itu akhirnya kau akan terperangkap mengerjakan dokumen seumur hidupmu! Bahkan disaat teman-temanmu menikmati waktu mudanya, aku terperangkap di kantor ini. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa ayah jarang di rumah. _

_Ketika kau menjadi Kazekage temanmu hanyalah layar komputer, pena, dan kertas oh jangan lupakaan Kopi dan begadang!_

_Lebih baik menjadi rakyat biasa saja, atau lebih baik pindah ke Konohagakure saja. Jauh lebih menyenangkan, mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan kehidupan lebih baik, menikah dengan wanita Konoha dan memiliki keluargamu. _

_Ps : Bertemanlah dengan Sakura dari sekarang, kau akan membutuhkannya ketika kau dewasa. Dia selalu berpikiran negatif ketika aku berbuat baik kepadanya, kurasa karena aku pernah nyaris membunuhnya di masa muda? Entalah. _

_Kuharap kau mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik dari pada aku._

_Dari Gaara, Kazekage of Suna (yang belum tidur dari dua hari yang lalu dan tanpa Shukaku), 25 tahun dan masih terperangkap di ruangan kerja tanpa siapapun._

Gaara menutup kertas itu dan menyimpan kertas itu di sakunya.

Menyenderkan lehernya di kursinya, kemudian membayangkan dirinya jika ia bukanlah seorang Kazekage.

"Kurasa aku akan istirahat," ucap Gaara dan menghilang bersamaan dengan butiran pasir.

**-Sour-**

Empat hari Gaara menghilang, beberapa panatua mulai panik, bagaimana jika Gaara di bunuh seperti ayahnya.

Para panatua Suna berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan Kazekage, sementara Kankurou menatap layar komputer Gaara. Tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana keberadaan Gaara. Kankurou sudah bertanya kepada Temari apakah Gaara ada di Konoha dan mendapatkan jawaban nihil dari saudarinya.

Ia sudah bertanya kepada semua kenalannya, bahkan Sakura, wanita itu tidak tahu dimana pria itu berada.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Kankurou-dono, Kazekage sama menghilang,"

"Cih, kau pikir aku tidak tahu!" seru Kankurou menutup wajahnya, Gaara bukanlah ninja amatir, ia bisa menghilang dengan mudah, bahkan tanpa di ketahui, beberapa rakyat mulai merasakan ada keanehan dari kantor Kazekage dan sedikit bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

Kankurou sudah mencari kesemua tempat dan masih belum menemukannya, ia sudah menyelidiki setiap tempat yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Gaara tetapi nihil. Pria itu menghilang, Kankurou bertanya-tanya kepada adikknya bisa menghilang dan membiarkan semua tanggung jawabnya.

Apakah Gaara menyimpan sesuatu dari dirinya, apakah Gaara diculik oleh organisasi yang lain?

Rasanya Kankurou mau gila.

**-sour-**

Sakura menatap daging sapi di supermarket, ia mengambil dua kotak dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjangnya. Ketika ia mendongak, ia sedikit terkejut dengan Kankurou di sebelahnya.

"Kankurou-san, kau mengagetkanku!" serunya terkejut.

Kankurou menatap Sakura, kemudian menatap barang belanjaan miliknya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan banyaknya barang-barang yang di belinya."Aku tak tahu kau bisa makan sebanyak itu Sakura-chan,"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Kau tampak kacau," ucap Sakura.

"Tentu, Gaara menghilang selama empat hari dan aku tak tahu dimana, bagaimana jika ia diculik oleh organisasi lain?!" ucap Kankurou sedikit panik.

"Tenanglah, Gaara adalah orang yang kuat,"

"Yah dan sudah nyaris mati di usianya 14 tahun, aku terkesan." Kankurou menatap Sakura dengan sinis, Sakura tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau sangat menyayangi adikmu yah,"

"Huft," Kankurou terdiam, "Tentu, ayah kami juga meninggal ketika ia perjalan ke Konoha, tidak ada yang tahu mayatnya sampai sudah parah. Gaara sudah pernah meninggal, aku tak mau hal itu terjadi kepadanya lagi, bagaimanapun dia saudaraku."

Sakura terdiam, ia dapat melihat ke khawatiran yang jelas dari wajah Kankurou.

"Kurasa Gaara ingin beristirahat, tanpa siapapun yang tahu ia dimana. Kau tahu Tsunade Shisou juga sering menghilang, kemudian ia akan kembali lagi,"

"Kuharap," ucap Kankurou mengambil satu kotak daging dan berbalik, "Baiklah Sakura, jika kau melihatnya beritahu aku,"

"Tentu," ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

**-sour-**

Sakura menutup pintu apartemennya, melepas sandal yang di pakainya. Tubuhnya lelah sekali akibat banyaknya pasien hari ini, ia memasuki ruangan santainya. Ia disamput dengan suara video game bersamaan dengan suara televisi.

"Lama sekali,"

Sakura mendengus, menaruh barang belanjaanya di atas meja dapur.

"Maafkan aku Kazekage-sama membuat anda menunggu," ucap Sakura ketus. Mata seafoam Gaara meliriknya, kemudian mempause game yang berada di tangannya kemudian mendekati Sakura atau lebih tepatnya barang belanjaan Sakura.

Ia mengambil cemilan dari plastik itu membukanya dan memakannya. "Aku lapar,"

Sakura menatapnya, "Sampai kapan kau menghilang dari desamu dan menumpang disini!"

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "Entalah, aku suka disini."

Sakura menghela nafas, ia mengingat bagaimana menemukan Gaara yang bingung tanpa tujuan di belakang rumah sakit. Pria itu tampak diam kemudian berjalan kemudian diam lagi dan itu berulang-ulang.

Seharusnya Sakura tidak menghampirinya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Dan kini ia termasuk salah satu sindikat penyembunyi Kazekage mereka. Gaara menyembunyikan cakranya dengan sangat baik, bahkan Sakura tidak menyadari cakra Gaara jika ia berada di depan pintunya.

Gaara, dia agak sedikit rewel. Ia termasuk pria pemilih makanan, karena di manjakan oleh keluarganya dan berlanjut menjadi Kazekage di usia muda membuat Gaara bertambah manja. Gaara juga rewel dengan perlengkapan mandi Sakura terlalu manis ujarnya dan mengeluhkan semuanya.

Apapun yang berada di rumah Sakura, tidak lepas dari komentar Gaara.

Dan pria itu mudah bosan, ia sudah membaca nyaris separuh buku milik Sakura, menyelinap di kamarnya karena Insomianya hanya untuk di pijat agar ia bisa tidur, Bahkan Gaara adalah peminum terbaik, Sakura mencoba untuk membuat Gaara teler dan tidur tetapi bahkan ia sudah menghabiskan banyak kaleng pria itu tidak bisa teler dan masih terjaga.

"Aku sering minum dengan gurumu, dan dia selalu teler duluan," ucap Gaara bangga.

Membuat Kazekage yang miliki banyak energi untuk tidur bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah.

Sampai Sakura frustasi dan mengenalkan pria itu video game, setidaknya membuat Gaara tidak menerornya di tempat kerja karena ia bosan.

"Aku bertemu Kankurou, dia tampak panik karena kau menghilang,"

"Hmmn," dengung Gaara, matanya kini menatap layar video gamenya lagi.

"Jadi sampai kapan Gaara kau disini?!"

"Entalah,"

"Kau bilang hanya tiga hari ini sudah hari ke empat!" Seru Sakura, menekankan pisau daging ketika ia memotong daging itu.

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali," ucap Gaara, matanya masih fokus pada video game di tangannya.

Sakura mendekatinya dan menarik video game itu dari hadapan Gaara, pria itu menatapnya dengan merengut. Dan suara game over terdengar, "Kau membuatku kalah Sakura-san," ucapnya kesal.

"Kapan kau kembali Gaara!" ucap Sakura dengan penekanan, "Atau aku akan bilang kepada mereka bahwa kau disini,"

"Dan mereka tidak akan percaya kepadamu lagi karena telah bekerja sama dengan Kazekage dalam persembunyiannya," ucap Gaara datar.

"Ugh kau menyebalkan," ucap Sakura membanting tubuhnya di sofa sebelah Gaara.

"Mereka khawatir, kau tahu," tambahnya dengan lembut.

Gaara menatapnya sebentar. "Besok, aku akan kembali. Sekarang beri aku video game itu dan aku lapar,"

Perlahan senyum Sakura muncul, "Tentu Gaara," ucapnya ceria.

-Sour-

"Senang melihatmu Kazekage-sama," ucap beberapa panatua yang terkejut ketika melihat Kazekage mereka masuk dari ruang depan. "kemana selama ini, apakah anda terluka?"

Gaara hanya mengeleng, "Aku tidak terluka, siapkan rapat 30 menit lagi," ucapnya dan membuat beberapa panatua mengeluh akibat rapat mendadak dari Kazekage mereka.

Pintu terbuka dengan keras, "Gaara kau kembali!" seru Kankurou senang, ia mendekati Gaara kemudian memeluknya. "Kemana saja kau_, little brother_?"

Gaara merasa sedikit sesak dengan pelukan Kankurou sedikit mengerang.

"Bersenang-senang," ucapnya singkat.

Kankurou bertanya-tanya kemana Gaara pergi, pria itu memang sedikit lebih berisi dari empat hari yang lalu, kulitnya juga bertambah halus dan moodnya sangat bagus hari ini. "Apakah ia berlibur di kota lain," pikir Kankurou.

Sakura membuka pintu Kazekage, "Sakura lihat Gaara sudah kembali," seru Kankurou senang.

Sakura tersenyum masam, kemarin malam Gaara tidak bisa tidur dan membuat Sakura mencoba membuat Gaara tertidur tanpa jutsu (karena pasirnya akan melindunginya dan tanpa medis)

Bercerita semalam suntuk dengan minuman, dan berakhir dengan Sakura yang tidur duluan. Keesokan paginya pria itu sudah menghilang dari rumahnya.

"Senang melihat anda kembali Kazekage-sama," ucap Sakura, kemudian ia menguap sedikit.

"Kau sepertinya kurang tidur Sakura-chan," ucap Kankurou.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, ia menaruh dokumen di meja Gaara. "Aku akan pergi," ucapnya dan berbalik ketika ia menuju pintu ucapan Gaara menghentikannya.

"Oh Sakura, aku lupa. Pakaian dalammu di lemari rak no 3,"

Kankurou terkejut, wajah Sakura memerah dan seringai kecil di wajah Gaara.

"Dasar kazekage sialan!" batinnya.

**-The end-**

Kuharap kalian suka dengan cerita tambahan ini, jika kalian menyukainya silakan tulis di kolom komentar ya .


End file.
